Harry Potter and an end to all ends
by vampgirl172001
Summary: Most teenagers look forward to their seventeenth birthday whether their muggles or wizards. However for Harry Potter the comming year holds dangers he can't bear to think about. Harry goes on a quest to find the remaining Horcruxes finding unexpected help


**Harry Potter and an end to all ends**

Chapter one-Ravenclaws Bracelet

Monica and Gregory Chang walked into their boss's office. The couple had received a telegram earlier that morning requesting an afternoon meeting with the minister. The Chang's had worked for the ministry of magic as aurors for years, and were highly respected throughout the wizarding world because of their experience and knowledge. However when the couple was approached by the minister about an undercover mission for the ministry of magic, they happily accepted the challenge. The mission in mind required the couple to go undercover and attempt to find out more about voldemorts past. The ministry was hoping by using the information found from the Chang's to possibly pinpoint where voldemort is stationed at the current moment.

With their mission in mind Monica and Gregory stepped into Rufus Scrigemores office. The couple looked around the familiar large rectangular room. The room was somewhat bare decorated with fake windows, showing off a brilliantly sunny day mimicking the true weather outside the underground office. The walls of the office were also covered with pictures of previous ministers. Rufus Scrigemore sat behind a large wooden desk covered in several neat piles of paperwork and the occasional picture of one of his grandchildren.

"Good morning Monica, Gregory, I see you received my telegram." The minister stated looking up from his pile of paperwork.

"Yes Minister we received it this morning during breakfast." Monica replied

"I scheduled this meeting to see what progress you have made with the assignment the ministry gave you last month?" Rufus asked

"Yes Minister we have looked over the filed Minerva sent us from Hogwarts." Gregory said

"And what have you found?" Rufus asked

"It looks as if the orphanage Voldemort grew up in is located about fifteen miles from here, in a small muggle town in the outskirts of London." Gregory replied

"Then the two of you plan to visit the orphanage soon I hope?" Rufus asked

"Yes Minister in fact we plan to make a trip their tomorrow afternoon, to see if we can find out anything new about Voldemorts past." Monica replied

"Sounds good, let me know your progress by owl in four days." Rufus said

"Indeed we will sir, have a nice day." Monica replied looking directly at the minister with a smile.

"Good day Minister." Gregory said before he and his wife left the office and dissaperated.

The next morning Monica and Gregory approached the orphanage with caution. They slowly walked up to the door of the rundown orphanage. Gregory stepped in front of his wife and pushed the already jarred door open. The orphanage was completely abandoned; there were large amounts of dust covering the floor and other surfaces in the building.

"It looks as if it's been abandoned for months, maybe even years." Gregory said turning to his wife to make sure she was still behind him.

"Well so much for asking anyone about Voldemort's childhood." Monica stated

"We should take a look around anyway." Gregory replied

The couple began to search the orphanage. They moved from room to room, looking through cupboards and desks. They continued to rummage through every inch of the first floor looking for anything that might give then a clue of what Voldemorts teenage years were like. After fifteen minutes and no luck they walked up stairs and decided they would look through some of the upstairs bedrooms. After seeing how many rooms there actually were they decided they would split up to search the rooms.

Monica walked into one of the bedrooms. The room was extremely bare and empty. However it looked like nothing had been moved room since the orphanages working days. . It had a single bed in one corner and a small wooden armoire on the opposite wall. Monica kneeled down and glanced under the bed. The space was empty except for the inch of dust covering the floor. She walked over to the armoire in the corner and opened the door. There was a small gray shoebox on the top shelf, and a few stray socks littered at the bottom of the armoire. Monica picked up the shoebox and flipped the top open. It contained a few muggle objects that consisted of a yo-yo and a sewing thimble. She closed the box and put it back on the top shelf before turning around and noticing a loose floorboard next to the bed. Monica walked over to the floorboard and slowly pried it up. Glancing down she noticed a blue bundle tucked inside the floorboard. She picked it up and removed the blue wash rag and picked up a small silver bracelet with a raven charm attached to it.

"Gregory I think I may have found something." Monica yelled

Footsteps could be heard running toward the room. A few seconds later Gregory ran into the room and approached his wife. Monica handed him the bracelet.

"Where did you find this Monica, there's a very strong magical current coming from this bracelet" Gregory stated

"I found it under this floorboard. It was hidden for some reason." Monica replied pointing down at the now empty floorboard.

"We should be going then; I haven't found anything else interesting." Gregory said

The couple walked quickly down the stairs and out the front door. They glanced around the muggle village before dissaperating with a pop.

Wormtail stepped out of the shadows where he had watched the Chang's disappearing. He walked quickly up to the orphanage and through the front door. Whispering lumos to light the tip of his wand he walked slowly up the stairs. Wormtail walked into the same room the couple had left minutes before, and walked over to the loose board. He lifted the floorboard and let out a loud gasp when he saw the empty spot beneath. The death eater left the orphanage and dissaperated.

Voldemort had decided to remove his horcrux from its resting place at the orphanage days before Wormtails trip to the small muggle town. Voldemort had been informed that the orphanage was to be torn down within the following month and had sent Wormtail to retrieve the silver bracelet he had stored one of seven pieces of his soul inside.

The short mouseish death eater walked into Voldemorts sitting room and wearily confronted his master. Voldemort stood in front of the whimpering death eater and surveyed him closely.

"Wormtail I take it from the fear in you eyes you have failed your mission to retrieve my bracelet?" Voldemort asked coldly

"Yes master, but give me a chance to explain my failure." Wormtail pleaded as Voldemort nodded his approval."

"I entered the bedroom and found the space beneath the floorboard empty. However I did see the Chang couple dissaperate as I arrived." Wormtail stated in his soft squeaky voice."

"Very well your luck will save you from torture tonight Wormtail, but my patients is growing short with you."

"I understand master." Wormtail replied bowing to his master before leaving the sitting room with a relieved look.

Voldemort turned to two more death eaters sitting in the corner of the sitting room.

"Serverus, Bellatrix, I have a mission for the three of us, we will pay the Chang's a visit and retrieve my bracelet."

"Yes my lord, when shall we leave?" Serverus asked

"We shall leave in three days, at the moment I need rest you both are dismissed." Voldemort replied as Bellatrix and serverus bowed to their master then left the sitting room.

Monica and Gregory walked into the Ministers offices three days later, and then greeted him momentarily. After deciding to schedule another meeting with the minister to show him the bracelet apposed to sending an owl with the information, they explained their trip to the orphanage and showed Rufus the bracelet.

"It definitely shows noticeable signs of magic. " Rufus stated while examining the bracelet. Pointing his wand at the bracelet the minister muttered "Revealo"

"However it doesn't show any signs of dark magic, it's yours to keep if you would like." Rufus said

"Thank you Minister I think I will give it to my daughter, I think it will suit her." Monica replied

That night Monica did some research on the bracelet finding that the bracelet had once belonged to Rowing Ravenclaw. However she could not think of how a muggle orphanage would have gotten a hold of Ravenclaw's heirloom nor could she understand why the bracelet had been so hidden within the orphanage. Later that night the Chang's sat down for a late dinner when Monica brought up the locket to her daughter Cho.

"Cho I want you to have this bracelet, it once belonged to Rowina Ravenclaw. Your father and I thought you would like it." Monica said while looking at her daughter. The young dark haired girl looked at her mother while admiring the bracelet in her palm, she replied

"Thanks mom it's beautiful."

"Mom I was going to stay at Marissa's tonight, I should get going." Cho stated a minute later while getting up to kiss her parents goodbye. She walked out of the dining room with one last wave to her parents then dissaperated away.

The couple sat in their sitting room an hour later reading a book. All of a sudden they heard three loud pops and the front door opening and closing shortly after. Gregory looked around startled then yelled "Cho is that you, did you forget something honey." When he heard no reply but continued to hear footsteps in the hallway he slowly stood and walked over to the sitting room door. As Gregory approached the door it suddenly crashed open, and before he could reply two voices yelled "Crucio" the spell hitting him and his wife. The Chang's fell to the floor screaming and shaking with pain as the dark lord and his two death eaters approached the spot where they lay.

"Now… Gregory, Monica where have you hid my bracelet?" Voldemort asked with a cold sneer toward the couple still on the floor twitching violently.

"I won't tell you anything." Monica gasped before screaming in pain again.

"Now we can't have that now can we." Voldemort replied with a psychotic smile.

Voldemort continued to torture the couple while Snape and Bellatrix raided the house, searching for the bracelet. When not even occulmancy would work to retrieve the information from the Chang's Voldemort grew impatient. Serverus and Bellatrix re-entered the sitting room and informed their master the bracelet was no where to be found. A few minutes later Voldemort ordered his death eaters to cast the killing curse on the couple. Serverus and Bellatrix both muttered Avada Kederva then followed their master out the door casting the dark mark above the now raided home.

Harry Potter woke suddenly and sat up in bed taking in what had just happened in his dream. A big smile suddenly appeared on the younger boys face. After having visions of Voldemorts murders for four years now they barley fazed already emotionally scarred boy. H now knew what one more of Voldemorts horcruxes were; now he just had to found out where it was. He laid down more satisfied then when he had originally gone to sleep and quickly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
